


The Boys are Back in Town (to kill you)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, The Boys Are Back in Town (to kill you) - JerryTerry (Music Video)
Genre: Demon, Gen, Horror, Open Ending, vague depiction of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Do not explore when The Boys are out.
Kudos: 2





	The Boys are Back in Town (to kill you)

Mother told me it was never good to be to curious in this town, unfortunately due to my competitive nature I had seen it as a challenge instead of the warning it was. My feet started to ache as I approached my destination. I finally made it! A two story abandoned house in a lot of many other abandoned houses. 

The lot was supposed to be remodeled years ago, but no one could stick around long enough to do it. They’d do some work and then mysteriously disappear. Even amount houses in similar states this particular one stuck out. Stained walls, a dilapidated roofs, and a nearly dead, yet overgrown garden. Years of decay surrounded the house. 

I fought my way through the overgrown hedges leading to the backyard. My clothes occasionally catching on thorns. Suddenly, I fell and the wall of plants was behind me-well most of me. My foot had gotten caught in its claws. After a few minutes of struggle I was able to escape.

Not to mention the stickers I had to unstick from my jeans due to said fall. On the back of the house there was a wall adjoining a low roof of the first floor. I scaled the wall, gripping the space between the poorly laid down bricks, slightly slipping down each time scraping my palms before I’d reach higher than before. It created so much friction I swear I could feel the rubber of my sneakers start to heat up. I crawled onto the roof and opened the second window. 

Rotting floorboards groaned under my weight as I lowered myself to the floor, or the dirty clothes my shoes hit. A glow emitting from the center of the dark room, my prize. My beautiful computer and wonderful hiding place. A sanctuary if you will. For when The Boys came to town. Every teen had one because teens were the main targets. 

And also just a place to use the internet in peace. Everyone in our little town had was taught the history of The Boys early. It’s even on a plaque in the middle of town. When our country was being built people were having great difficulties, houses would fall, crops would die, and sickness was rampant. So the people made a deal with three powerful demons who take the form of teenage boys. 

In order for us to receive their protection we would have to let them terrorize the town and make the rules. The founders of the town, so desperate with little regard for the generations who came after them foolishly agreed. Since that day none of the townsfolk had been in any tragic accidents, no car wrecks, no disease, no fights. The bad part of this is that if you upset one of The Boys no matter how small the action you will pay. Me and my friend James were looking for a way to banish them or at least end the deal. 

I couldn’t deal with the constant fear anymore! Most people didn’t know when they wronged a Boy until it was too late. A familiar 8-bit melody took me out of my thoughts. On the computer screen a notification from the GourdChat (a joke name for a chat room we created on Halloween) popped up. The sound of my best friend James voice filled the speaker. 

“Guess who just got back today?” 

What? They usually had a schedule when they went out. Unless they knew? No just my anxiety acting up again. There’s no way they could know and I’m just paranoid. Why do they do this and what do they gain from it?

“Won’t be long ‘til The Boys find you. They’re getting warmer. It won’t be long.” 

The cheery tone of a song in the background of the call making it seem like he was almost singing. Ironically contrasting the disturbing subject matter and my actual surroundings. My senses seemingly heightened. I could hear the sound of fluorescent lights coming from somewhere deeper in the house. I had no intention of finding out exactly where. I had never gone deeper than this first room.

For the first time the smell of the dusty air conditioning mixed with cigarettes (other teens who found this place would use it to smoke) makes me want to leave. Despite everything I was transfixed to the screen, my curiosity making my anxiety all the worse. My knees felt week as they carried me closer to the computer. 

“You better get away. The Boys are back in town to kill you.”

I must’ve been hallucinating, but I swear I could see the screen warp with what I was being told specifically on the word “kill” instead “help” appeared. 

“You know that chick who got up and slapped The Boys face? Now she’s dead.” 

As I gasped I covered the lower half of my face with my hands. This time I instantly made the connection and knew without a doubt who James was talking about. A girl named Bella who a Boy had “flirted” with. Poor Bella! That particular Boy had always been rude and disrespectful towards people especially the ones he liked. 

And somehow came to the conclusion that Bella would appreciate having her hair pulled. He sat behind her in class so it was easy for him to achieve. She was known for her short temper so she didn’t think her next move through, in retaliation she spun around, stood up and slapped him, embarrassing him like he deserved in front of our whole class. A few weeks later she went missing.

“Oh shit. You know that time I told them no? Now my blood will spill.” 

Still in the position I had frozen in since hearing the news about a Bella I started to shake. Really, what was this? 

“Here it comes,” said James as heavy footsteps in the background of his call became louder. “Spread the word around! The Boys are back,” he nearly screamed this before he was cut off by a disgustingly wet cracking noise. After that the connection was lost. The screen changing once again the title of the chat becoming a sick parody of itself, GoredChat before going blank. I heard a thump behind me. The loss of connection had crashed the computer and in the reflective darkness of the bulky monitor I could see a large figure behind me.

The Boys truly were back in town and I had a visitor.


End file.
